LocalPatches
This is an index to local patches in the LNHS recording area that have their own pages on this wiki. For ease of reference it is broken up into North, South, East (including North-East sites in the Lee Valley), West and Inner London. To add your own page please see the Help page. Please list sites alphabetically. North London *Abney Park Cemetery (Stoke Newington, N16) *Alexandra Park (Wood Green, N22) *Arrandene Open Space and Featherstone Hill (Mill Hill, NW7) *Bentley Priory (Stanmore, Middlesex) *Brent Reservoir (West Hendon, NW9) *Broomfield Park (Palmers Green, N13) *Cassiobury Park* (North Watford) *Clissold Park (Stoke Newington) *Grovelands Park (Southgate) *Hampstead Heath (Hampstead, NW3) *Highgate Cemetery (Highgate, N6) *Hilfield Park Reservoir (Elstree) *Hilly Fields and Whitewebbs (Enfield) *Mill Hill Cemetery (Mill Hill, NW7) *New River Path (Enfield to Stoke Newington) *Parkland Walk (Finsbury Park, N4, to Highgate, N6, and Muswell Hill, N10) *Pinner Park Farm (Pinner, Middlesex) *Rammey Marsh (Lea Valley, Enfield) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill (Westminster/Camden NW1/NW8) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs* *Sunny Hill Park (Hendon / Mill Hill) *Tottenham Cemetery (Tottenham, N17) *Tottenham Marshes (Tottenham, N17) *Totteridge Valley (Totteridge Village, N20, to Mill Hill, NW7, and Woodside Park, N12) *Trent Park (Cockfosters) *Tyttenhanger GPs (St Albans/Hatfield) *Whitewebbs Wood (Enfield) — see Hilly Fields and Whitewebbs South London *Banstead Downs *Battersea Park *Beddington Sewage Farm* *Brookmill Park *Burgess Park *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods *Crayford Marshes *Dartford Marshes* *Epsom Downs *Foots Cray Meadows *Greenwich Park *Greenwich Peninsula *Holmethorpe Sand Pits *Island Barn Reservoir *Kew Gardens *Lloyd Park *Littlebrook Lake *London Wetland Centre (Barnes WWT) *Maryon/Maryon Wilson Park *Morden Hall Park *Nonsuch Park *Richmond Park *South Norwood Country Park *South Norwood Lake *Stocker's Lake* *Stokes Field *Sutcliffe Park *Swanley Park *Swanscombe Marsh *Thamesmead Area* *Tooting Commons *Walton/Banstead Heath *Wandsworth Common *Woolwich Common East (and North-East) London * Amwell GP * Bedfords Park * Belhus Woods CP * Bow Creek Ecology Park * Crossness NR * Dagenham Chase * East India Dock Basin NR * Fairlop Gravel Works * Fairlop Waters * Gallions Reach * Highams Park Lake * Ingrebourne Valley * Isle of Dogs * King George V Reservoir * Larkswood * Leyton Flats * Mayesbrook Park * Mid Lea Valley * Middlesex Filter Beds * Mudchute Park & Farm * Rainham Marshes * Rye Meads * Sewardstone Marsh * Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats (E11) - see Leyton Flats * Thorndon Country Park * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park * Walthamstow Marshes * Walthamstow Reservoirs * Wanstead Park & Flats * Waterworks NR * West Thurrock * William Girling Reservoir West London *Acton and Southfield Parks *Barnes-Syon *Bedfont Lakes CP *Beverley Brook Walk *Broadwater *Brompton Cemetery *Bushy Park *Gutteridge Wood *Ickenham Marsh *Kempton Nature Reserve *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery *Little Britain Lake *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR *Minet Country Park *Northolt and Greenford Countryside Park *Osterley Park *Putney Bridge to Hammersmith Bridge *Queen Mary Reservoir* *Queen Mother Reservoir *Ruislip Woods *Staines Moor *Staines Reservoir *Stokes Field *Ten Acre Wood *Thorney Country Park *Wimbledon Common and Putney Heath *Wormwood Scrubs *Yeading Brook Meadows *Yeading Valley Inner London *Bankside *Camley Street Natural Park *Holland Park *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens *Margravine Cemetery *Paddington Green *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill *St James's Park & Green Park *Surrey Docks *Tower 42 *Tower Bridge *Victoria Park * Site description lacking.